A Squirrel In The Brambles
by Blue03A
Summary: Remember, in Dawn, when the journeying cats returned. What if they were too late? What if... Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadowclan were gone? Read to find out! (SEQUEL POSTED: LakeClan)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! I'm making a new story, this one. Whether that's a good idea or not, who knows! Let's go! Oh, and this is set after the journeying cats in the New Prophecy come back, and get their clans to leave. Only, this story's different! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1  
**

Squirrelpaw couldn't believe it. She'd made it over the mountains! Sadly, she remembered Feathertail. _I'll never forget you_, Squirrelpaw promised, and could almost feel the she-cat next to her.

"C'mon, keep up!" Tawnypelt yowled, eager to go back. Brambleclaw nodded, and glanced back at Squirrelpaw. His look held something in it, and Squirrelpaw could only compare it to the look Firestar gave Sandstorm. Still, she didn't mind. She couldn't help liking the big tabby anyways.

Stormfur ran by Tawnypelt, and they chatted as Brambleclaw dropped behind to walk with the other Thunderclan cat. An easy silence passed over them as they surveyed the landscape. _It can't be too far from the clan now! _Squirrelpaw looked over her shoulder, and had a pang of grief. Crowpaw was walking in the very back, looking lost. As much as she wanted to help him, Windclan territory appeared over the moors.

Sharing an excited glance with Brambleclaw, they galloped to the moor. As soon as they got closer, they stopped in shock. The turf was dug up in several places, and huge monsters loomed here and there. Brambleclaw's fur bristled, and Squirrelpaw pressed herself into him. He touched her nose with his, and ran ahead to Tawnypelt, who was dumb-stuck at the destruction. Squirrelpaw, even though she tried, couldn't help the tingling feeling in her fur at his touch.

_Stop that! You've got other things to do now!_ Squirrelpaw scolded herself, and pushed on. The warriors were way ahead, and Crowpaw had passed her as well. Running to keep up, she fell into place with the black tom.

"Hey." Squirrelpaw was surprised to hear Crowpaw speak. He hadn't been talking much after Feathertail's death, and especially not starting conversations.

"Hey?" Squirrelflight replied, confused.

"What?" Immediately Crowpaw was defensive again. "Just... Just leave me alone... Please." Squirrelpaw was shocked to hear the prickly apprentice say please, but respected his wishes. Trotting up to Stormfur, who had doubled back to check on the apprentics, she yawned.

"Tired?" Stormfur said, amused. Flicking him with her tail, they moved on.

By sun-high, they were half-way across Windclan territory, and hadn't seen a single cat. Crowpaw and Brambleclaw had caught a rabbit, and they all shared it. Much too soon, they were back by their own territories. Stormfur said his goodbyes and left, going to Riverclan. Tawnypelt signaled Crowpaw over to her, and Squirrelpaw listen intently.

"... Listen, I'm pretty sure Windclan isn't there anymore. Why don't you come to Shadowclan? Your pelt is dark like a Shadowclanner." Tawnypelt was saying.

"Okay." Crowpaw's voice wasn't too confident, but strong. "Bye, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw."

"See ya, Crowpaw!" Squirrelpaw meowed, while Brambleclaw said his own goodbye.

"Bye, Squirrelpaw. Stay strong!" The she-cat meowed, then turned to Brambleclaw. "Bye, brother. We'll meet again some day! Who knows, we'll be bringing all the clans to a new home in no time!" Tawnypelt dipped her head to them, and bounded into the pine trees, Crowpaw having already disappeared in them.

Brambleclaw stared after them for a moment. With a jolt, she realized that he had just lost his sister— twice. Pressing against his shoulder, Brambleclaw smiled.

"Now let's go to Thunderclan!"


	2. Chapter 2: Fox!

**Welcome back! Chapter 2! Woooo-wooo!**

**Bluebreeze(me): Hey... That rhymes!**

**Squirrelpaw: Why do I have to be an apprentice again?**

**Brambleclaw: Ha ha!**

**Bluebreeze: It just fits in the time period, okay?**

**Squirrelpaw: But this is a fanfiction! I COULD still be a warrior!**

**Bluebreeze: YOU COULD ALSO BE RANDOMLY STRUCK BY LIGHTNING AND KILLED!**

**Brambleclaw: Snap!**

**Squirrelflight: No need to rub it in, Brambleclaw!**

**Brambleclaw: No need to LIE to me, Squirrelpaw. Oh yeah, you already—**

**Bluebreeze: SHUT IT! Now, the story?**

** This time, the POV's will switch between Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw. Enjoy!**

Brambleclaw felt like he was tearing in two watching his sister walk away from him— again. The tabby tom felt Squirrelpaw press up against him, and smiled. He wouldn't let her see that it was troubling him.

"Let's go to Thunderclan now!" He meowed, trying to seem excited. Really, he was nervous that Firestar would kill him for taking his daughter on a trip where no cat had gone before.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Leafpaw, and Ashfur, and..." She rambled on, but Brambleclaw had frozen when she said _Ashfur_. He didn't like that tom, partially because he was a close friend with Squirrelpaw. Shaking himself, he nodded.

"I hope Firestar isn't too mad." Brambleclaw said.

"Oh, relax! I'm his daughter, and you're my best friend! I won't let anything happen to us!" The ginger she-cat purred. Brambleclaw couldn't help but think, _take that, Ashfur!_ The pair bounded along, side-by-side. After some time, they paused.

"Why don't we go to Four Trees for the night? It's getting darker out, and Thunderclan's camp is far from here." Brambleclaw meowed. Though the she-cat didn't seem too happy to put off going to Thunderclan, she agreed as well. The two cats ran to Four Trees, and were stunned at the sight.

The once tall trees were cut down, the tree trunks the only thing remaining. The High Rock, where the leaders gave their reports, was turned on it's side. Monster tracks criss-crossed, and the grass was either dead or gone. Squirrelpaw crouched down

"W-wh-why? When did this happen?! How did it happen? Are the clans alright? Is Thunderclan _alive_?" Squirrelpaw spewed questions, none that she or the large tabby could answer. Resting his tail on the she-cat's shoulders, he guided her to a small bush that hadn't been destroyed. Though the ground was hard, Brambleclaw was exhausted and so was Squirrelpaw, so going out to find moss wasn't going to happen.

Instead, Brambleclaw curled around Squirrelpaw, and quickly fell asleep.

...

(Squirrelpaw's POV)

As soon as the ginger she-cat woke up, she pounced on Brambleclaw. At first he didn't wake up, so she jumped on him again.

"Wake up, wake up! We're going to Thunderclan today!" She meowed, and he drowsily swatted at her.

"Do I have to?" He asked, half asleep, and Squirrelpaw whacked him. "Alright, alright! I surrender to the great Squirrelstar!" He said playfully, and Squirrelpaw smiled.

"Yes, you must learn your place, my deputy." She replied, and Brambleclaw sat up.

"Let's hunt first. Because," Brambleclaw meowed, and didn't allow Squirrelpaw to protest, "we're no use to Thunderclan weak and hungry." Squirrelpaw snorted, but nodded.

"Let's hunt close by here, though." Squirrelpaw added, and they agreed on it. Sniffing the air to hunt, they separated, going their own ways. After some time, Squirrelpaw caught the scent of a mouse. Crouching down, she crept forward. But, it was in vain, as the small animal had already gotten away.

_I'm too used to mountain hunting_, she thought, remembering the things the tribe had taught her. One of their hunting methods was to silently wait, until a bird of prey came, and kill both prey. Shaking her head, the apprentice sniffed the air.

_There!_ Squirrelpaw stiffened as she scented a vole. Creeping up on it slowly, she was almost about to get it when a loud growl sounded. The small prey quickly.

"Brambleclaw! Why'd you do that!" Squirrelpaw yowled, but there wasn't an answer. Tasting the air, Squirrelpaw caught a scent that she never ever wanted to smell.

_Fox!_

Squirrelpaw froze as the huge beast came out of its hiding spot. It glared at her with beady black eyes, watching her every move. It stepped closer and closer to her. Squirrelpaw shut her eyes tightly, and waited for the fox to kill her. It never came to that.

"Run, Squirrelpaw!" A voice yelled. It took Squirrelpaw a second to realize it was Brambleclaw! He was clawing the fox, on its back so it couldn't attack him, yet. Squirrelpaw, although she felt fear for Brambleclaw, bolted. She could hear his paw steps soon after hers, and he was suddenly running right by her side.

"Keep... Going... Head... For Thunder... Clan!" He gasped out, and Squirrelpaw nodded. They slightly changed course, and, after awhile, the fox stopped chasing them. Squirrelpaw was ready to flop down there, but Brambleclaw urged her to go, since the fox could by back to chasing them if they were close to it. After what seemed like hours to Squirrelpaw, they stopped.

The two cats collapsed to the ground, both tired. Squirrelpaw, after some time, padded over to Brambleclaw.

"Are you hurt?" The apprentice asked him, and he shrugged.

"It got my tail, but I should be fine." Brambleclaw meowed.

"If you say so..." Squirrelpaw meowed. "I'm going to hunt. I'll be right back!" The ginger she-cat said before bounding away.


	3. Chapter 3: Thunderclan

** Hello everybody! Back with chapter 3! Also, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Epic Swag Cat YOLO- I'm glad you loved it! Now, at your request, the next chapter!**

** (Oh, P.S., this is Squirrelpaw's POV)**

After a good meal and a small rest, the two cats were ready to go. Brambleclaw had convinced Squirrelpaw that he could walk, but she was still watching him like a hawk. _After all, it's _my_ fault if he got hurt_... Squirrelpaw thought.

"I smell faint Thunderclan markings! This ought to be around the border!" Brambleclaw shouted, and they both broke into a run. Bushes and trees whipped by as their paws pounded into the forest floor. The smell of Thunderclan grew closer and closer. Finally, they both stopped, and saw nothing they expected.

Bodies. Bodies _everywhere_. _Cat_ bodies.

Squirrelpaw screamed, jumping back, while Brambleclaw grabbed her scruff.

"It's okay, it's okay. It can't be too bad. Plus, we can't make much noise, or foxes and badgers might come. I'll go investigate. You stay here, alright?" Brambleclaw meowed gently, and started to turn around.

"Wait," Squirrelpaw called. "I go where you go." Scrambling up into a standing position, the she-cat ran after him. Brambleclaw looked at her briefly, but glanced away. They walked in silence, until the camp came into view.

Squirrelpaw barely held another shriek in. Her heartbeat was quickening, and—

"Calm down." Brambleclaw commanded, his voice light. Squirrelpaw nodded, and faced the sight once more.

It looked like the two-legs' dogs had found the camp. Sniffing around, the apprentice could tell that starvation also came, as some cats didn't have wounds, on the outside. Scanning them, the ginger she-cat could tell that they all were dead. When she saw Firestar, Sandstorm, and Leafpaw dead, she almost collapsed. Heaving a defeated sigh, she and Brambleclaw started to walk out of the camp.

"Brambleclaw? Squirrelpaw?" A weak, tired voice meowed. Whipping around, the two cats saw a trembling Sootfur. His fur was ragged and patchy, and his ribs were showing.

"Sootfur! Did anyone else survive?" Brambleclaw meowed.

"That would be us." Another faltering, but strong, voice said. Sorreltail and Hollykit stepped over the bodies, sitting next to them. "Let's go somewhere else to talk. I don't want to be here any longer than I already have," Sorreltail meowed again, echoing Squirrelpaw's thoughts.

The ginger apprentice reached over, and grabbed Hollykit by her scruff, since she was barely two moons old. Meanwhile, Brambleclaw walked alongside Sootfur to support the weak tom. Sorreltail was able to walk on her own, but at times, stumbled. Squirrelpaw took one last look around the camp, tears welling in her eyes. Sandstorm, Firestar, Leafpaw; they all died before she could save them.

After walking for awhile, they sat down to rest. The five cats had reached Sandy Hollow in record time. Sootfur collasped to the ground, coughing, and Sorreltail laid down beside him, trying to calm him. Hollykit jumped to the ground, and scurried over to the other she-cat. It was clear to Squirrelpaw that the kit had grown fond of Sorreltail, and the other way around as well.

"I'm going to hunt." Brambleclaw's voice rang out, and Squirrelpaw was almost startled. It had been so quite.

"Me too," Sorreltail meowed, getting up. "I may not be in the best condition, but you're going to need all the help you can get finding prey around here."

Squirrelpaw felt a pang of— _something_. It puzzeled the she-cat, and she felt angry with Sorreltail. It must've shown on her face too.

"You're jealous that my sister went out to go hunt with Brambleclaw," Sootfur stated, scaring Squirrelpaw out of her fur. She'd thought he was sleeping. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think we should follow them. We're not that safe here."

Squirrelpaw nodded, then blinked.

"Sootfur... Do think, ya know, maybe..." Squirrelpaw mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sootfur gently meowed.

"That we should rebuild Thunderclan, with the help of Sorreltail and Brambleclaw." The she-cat burst out.

"I think that's a great idea." A voice meowed, and Brambleclaw stepped into the clearing.

**Cliffie! What'll happen? Review, review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Finale

**Hello everybody! Two chapters in one day! However, this IS going to be the last chapter. I'll probably make a sequel to this, about more in depth of HOW they'll rebuild a clan, but it's uncertain...**

"How will this work?" Sorreltail asked.

"If nobody minds, I could be Bramblestar." The tabby tom meowed. All the others nodded, and Hollykit squeaked with joy.

"We need better territory." Sorreltail meowed quickly after. "We will need to support a whole clan—"

"And that's the kind of thinking that I need. Sorreltail, you'll be my deputy." The she-cat was obviously surprised, and agreed.

"Sorreltail! Bramblestar! Sorreltail! Bramblestar!" Squirrelpaw shouted, and Sootfur and the kit joined in.

"First, we'll rest here tonight. Then we'll go to the moonstone!" Bramblestar announced. He padded over to Squirrelpaw as the cats went back to doing what they were doing before.

"Squirrelpaw, I have a confession to make." Squirrelpaw's new leader meowed, looking at his paws.

"Yes?" Squirrelpaw asked, her heart fluttering.

"I think I'm in love with you. No. I know I'm in love with you." The great tabby meowed, and Squirrelpaw was never more sure of herself.

"Right back at ya."

**Short chapter, but still. The more reviews I get, the more willing I'll be to create a sequel! The reason I stopped here was because this was only meant to be a SquirrelXBramble story, but that didn't really work. Eh. See ya!**


	5. This is REALLY the End

**Okay, I decided to add ONE more chapter, mostly because I'd like to say a few things. Thanks to those who reviewed this story, and you might be interested to know I have just put up a sequel! It's called 'LakeClan', so check it out if you'd like.**

Squirreloaw sighed. She was tired after the cats' long trip up to moonstone, where Bramblestar was getting his nine lives. _Hopefully..._ She pushed her doubt away, climbing onto a ledge. Looking at the stars, she closed her eyes.

_Please Starclan. Protect Bramblestar always. After all, I'm attached to him. It's like A Squirrel In The Brambles._


End file.
